Happy Anniversary
by His Living Doll
Summary: Full summary inside. Neku gets a job at WildKat to earn enough money to buy a gift for his and Beat's anniversary. But, he soon learns just how dangerous it is to walk around Shibuya with expensive swag. Beat/Neku fluff one-shot. Slight OOC/Slight crack.


**(A/N) This was originally a Role Play I did with my friend on Gaia Online, Ticket to Hell (who is an amazing Beat cosplayer, and who'd probably kill me if I didn't say that.) **

** I edited it a bit into fanfiction form, so, please enjoy!~**

**Full Summary: It's Beat and Neku's one-month anniversary, and Neku is flat broke. To be able to buy Beat a present, Mr. H gives him a job at WildKat. Unfortunatly, the only uniform he has is a maid costume. Neku swallows his pride and earns enough to get Beat a present. But, he soon learns just how dangerous it can be to walk around Udagawa with expensive swag. Beat/Neku.**

**Warnings: Slash/Yaoi/Shonen-Ai/Whatever. It's Beat and Neku together romantically. And Neku in a maid outfit. Don't like, don't read~ **

** Also, some mild language and a bit of violence. And of course, Nekky in a dress~**

**Disclaimer: "The World Ends With You" and it's characters belong to Square Enix. I own nothing. -sobs-**

**--**

"Okay...why the hell am I wearing this?" Neku said, rage dripping into every syllable.

"Ehh, sorry, Phones. This was kinda on short notice, so, I didn't have any other uniform…" Mr. H said, feeling embarrassed for the red head standing in front of him. "If you want, I could wait until next week to-"

"No, no, I need this job now. It's just…why…" Neku muttered.

"Huh?"

"Why did it have to be A FREAKING MAID COSTUME?!" Neku shouted.

Currently, the sixteen year old was dressed in a maid's uniform. Not a normal one, either. An anime-styled stereotypical maid outfit, complete with short skirt and puffy sleeves. Don't forget the lacy crown.

"I-It was all I had...I didn't want you to have to work in your normal clothes..." Mr. H muttered, backing away from the enraged boy.

Neku had taken up a job at Wildkat as a waiter. He needed cash fast, and Mr. H had been kind enough to start him imminently. The reason? His and Beat's one-month anniversary was approaching in a few days, and Neku still didn't have a gift. He'd do anything to get enough money for the skateboard Beat had been eyeing.

But, having to work in a maid's costume was sure as hell pushing it.

Sighing, Neku tied the apron around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, hoping that today wasn't the day when WildKat would suddenly get popular.

The barista sighed, following Neku out of the bathroom/changing room. Looking over at the clock on the wall, he sighed, getting up and starting the coffee maker. "Eh, almost time to open. Think you can survive Phones?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Neku muttered, standing behind the counter. 'Think of the money...the money you need..." He repeated over and over in his mind. A few days of embarrassment was worth getting Beat an amazing gift, right?

Just then, Neku saw a group of teenagers walk by the entrance. They stopped. Two girls, one boy. All around his age. 'Oh God, no...' Neku thought weakly as he heard the bell chime. It may as well have been a bell tolling his death.

Joshua entered first, of course his face on his cell phone, but stopped as he looked up at Neku with a grin. "Well now. This is, different." Shiki saw Neku and ran to him, holding his arm and looking at him with eyes full of amazement. "Wow Neku! You look cute!" Mr. Mew was balanced in her other arm. Rhyme giggled and sat down by the nearest chair. "Hey Neku, Beat says he's comin' by later. He has errands to run."

The door opened to a chime again as Kariya and Uzuki walked in hand in hand. "Hm? Neku that you?"

Uzuki giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "Aww, Nekky looks adorable today."

Neku walked over to the counter stiffly, wishing for God- or, Composer, whichever was fine- to strike him down.

"C...Can I get you...anything?" Neku tried to force a smile, but, what resulted was a kind of deranged grimace.

Kariya took the lollipop from his mouth and smiled, "Eh...Jus' give us some coffee. The good works, Hane. Just wanted to stop by to say hi before we go out."

Uzuki took the lollipop from Kariya's hand and stuck it in her mouth, wrapping her arms around his. "We have a big date today."Joshua wiped his hair from his face and smiled, "Love is in the air this month. Weird, huh. Not even February." Shiki walked back to Rhyme and sat down, eating a donut Mr. H gave her a few seconds ago.

"Yeah..." Neku sighed, thinking of Beat. For the past few days, they had been sending text messages to each other non-stop. Mostly it was just random "hello's" followed by a series of "3" and virtual hugs. Neku carried the warm coffee cups over to Uzuki and Kariya. It actually felt good on his sore thumbs. If nothing else, at least this job would offer up some ease for his hands. And his bank account, for that matter.

Kariya traded the coffee with his yen and waved. "Aight, see you guys later. And there's a tip for you Phones in there."Uzuki waved before heading out with Kariya, leaving the others in the store.

Mr. H peered down from the cupboard with a smile, "You guys need anything?"Joshua motioned a 'no' with his hand and sat at the table with Shiki and Rhyme. "Just here to hang out with you guys."

Rhyme looked over at Neku. "Hey Neku, don't you need a new set of headphones? Beat told me that you needed some."

"Huh? Yeah...I do, actually..." Neku remarked. They had broken a week ago when he was caught in a rainstorm. Waterproof his ass. He never seemed to have the time, or money, to replace them. He had been pretty distracted that month to think about his phones. Neku felt a pang of sadness. His phones were his life, and, he had neglected them. But now, Beat was his life as well. Neku touched his ear where his headphones used to be. He suddenly realized how naked he felt without them.

The bell chimed again, Rhyme was the first to notice and yelled, "Hi Beat!"

Beat entered with a grin on his face and a set of new phones around his neck. "Hey Rhyme! Hey, you seen Phones, I got something for-" Beat noticed Neku from the corner of his eyes and smirked, "Phones? That you man?"

Neku made a kind of shocked-choking-yelling sound, his eyes open wide, and his face promptly growing red. He had just barely been able to convince Beat to stop calling him "cute." And now here he was, in a maid's outfit.

In his mind, Neku was tying a little demon called "fate" to railroad tracks with barbed wire.

"H-H-Hey Beat..." Neku said. If only a hole could open up under his feet and he could disappear.

Beat walked up to Neku and kissed him, "Lil shy huh? Here, got som'n for ya." Beat took the headphones from around his neck and placed it around Neku's head, the patterns on the side were printed from CAT's designs. Mr. H noticed the headphones and smirked, "I see you got the new ones. Heh, just came out yesterday."

"Man I know, these things be flyin' off the racks." Beat smiled and kissed Neku's forehead.

Neku placed his hands over the headphones, admiring the familiar feeling. "Wow, man..." He was speechless. He grinned widely, throwing his arms around Beat's neck and kissing him.

"Thanks..." he breathed after pulling away.

Beat kissed him back and smirked, "Hey man. No problem."

Mr. H pulled his wallet out and took out a few 50 dollar bills, quietly he approached Neku and handed him the bills. "Charges for workin' today Phones. You deserve it. Even if you are in a maid's uniform."

Neku held the bills in his hand, fireworks going off in his head. He kissed Beat on the cheek. "Be right back, gotta go do something..."

Neku dashed out the door, headed for the Wild Boar shop in Udagawa. He made it to Towa Records before he realized something. He looked down at the frilly apron. Then at the people gawking at him."...Shit!"

--

Rhyme ran up to Beat and hugged him around the waist, "Hey Beat!"Beat moved a couple of inches backwards by Rhyme's hug and pats her head, "Hey. Hm, what'chu guys doin' here anyways?" Shiki looked up at Beat and smiled, "You know. Just to hang out."Joshua nodded in agreement, looking back out at the door Neku left from. "Can't believe he forgot he still had that dress on…" he giggled.

Moments later, a storm cloud burst through the doors of WildKat, and headed straight for the bathroom, muttering something about "damn fangirls and their cell phone cameras."

After a few minutes of quiet rustling, Neku emerged, his face still red, but in his normal purple parka and shorts. He walked out of WildKat again without a word.

Later that day, Mr. H would be horrified to find the remains of what used to be a maid's outfit on the bathroom floor.

Neku walked along Molco, listening to the headphones he had just received. They worked better than his old ones, and were more comfortable. He smiled, thinking of Beat, and then grinned, thinking about the amazing gift he was going to get for him.

--

Beat sat down with the others and lay his head over his arms, burying his face from the others and fell asleep. Rhyme looked over at her snoring brother and giggled, "Oh, Beat. You're always so tired..."

--

"Thanks." Neku said to the store employee, taking the skateboard in his hands. It was a CAT design, trademark cat with red and yellow flames.

Neku walked out of Wild Boar, ready to go back to WildKat with Beat's gift. He stopped for a moment to admire the mural CAT created.

He couldn't believe it had been a year since the Game. So much had changed, and, most of those changes had been for the better. He got to meet Beat.

Neku walked calmly past Tipsy Toes Hall, taking a shortcut though Spain Hill. He was walking through the underpass when he heard a voice from behind him. A very unfriendly voice. "Hey, kid! Nice board...mind if we borrow it?"

--

Beat woke up with a jolt, 'Something ain't feelin' right...'

Rhyme stared at Beat in confusion and kindly asked, "Something the matter Beat?"

Beat jumps out of his chair and dashed out. "Crud, Phones...I have a feeling that something's gonna happen...Where are you...?" The others jumped, running out to the door and calling to Beat, "Beat! Where are you going!?" But he disappeared into the crowd, running off in any place he can feel where Neku was at.

--

The leader slammed Neku against the wall of the underpass. "I said...mind if we borrow it!" The blow to his head was nothing compare to being shot, but, he sure as hell was going to wake up with a headache the next morning. He growled. "Get off me..." He tried prying the boy's finger's from his throat, gripping the board with his other arm tightly.

'Damn it....I've got to get back...' he thought.

Beat noticed a small group watching from the underpass, but later dispersed as someone yelled from inside. Growling, he ran in, noticing Neku being held onto the wall by a thug. "YO! What the HELL is going on here!? YOU! LET GO OF HIM. NOW!" Beat began to march towards the group, his muscles tensed and ready to knock them cold.

The leader was distracted by the new boy. He flinched a bit when he saw Beat. Neku saw this and promptly kicked him in the stomach, and yanking his hand off of his throat. "Beat!" Neku smiled, rushing over to him. The three thugs stood their ground, but, were visible shaken.

Beat snarled, charging at the leader and gripped him by his neck. With rage, he held him in the air, his other fist ready to pound him down. "What the hell, was you doin' to Phones over there!? HUH!?" Beat threw the thug into the ground, pointing back at Neku and stomped his foot on the leader's chest.

"Y-Yo man...we just wanted to check out his board, tha's all..." The leader tried to loosen Beat's grip without any avail.

Neku watched, shocked. He'd never seen Beat get this violent before.

"Uhh...Beat?"

Growling, Beat forced himself to calm down. "Right, I better not be seein' you guys touchin' him again. Else you might face a beat-down." Walking back to Neku, he sighed. "Sorry 'bout that Phones...I just get overprotective at times..."

Neku sighed and smiled. "It's okay..." He walked up to Beat, and was about to kiss him, when he remembered something. He paused, and then glared at the terrified trio. They fled in an instant, it was almost comical.

Neku grinned, and then kissed Beat softly.

"Oh, right..." He held out the board to him. "Happy Anniversary, Beat!"

Beat grinned as he glimpsed at the board he'd been eyeing for so long. "Nu-uh! Phones! Aww man, I love you so much for this!" He took the board in his hand and pulled Neku close, giving him a long kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Phones!

--


End file.
